


there and back again

by panta_overlord



Series: letters at the sea [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Character Death is Only Mentioned, Happy end?, I am not a good writer, M/M, NDRV3 Spoilers, Spoilers, kind of, letters are uncapitalized on purpose, spoilers for deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panta_overlord/pseuds/panta_overlord
Summary: always, till the end of time, ending up in the same place.where do i go from here?





	

**Author's Note:**

> what happened after

is this limbo?

certainly it isn't death.

death is more...how do i put this...

...chaotic?

where i am seems almost...peaceful.

i know that i wasn't the best person, but i certainly wasn't the worst, right?

* * *

 

i can move around this place. really, i can do whatever i want. i'm...on a beach right now...the water is odly calming considering my predicament.

i can leave the beach, i can go to other places. theres a forest nearby, that has the same dull colors as this gray ocean does. there's a fountain in the center of a town that seems as desolate as my heart.

yet, those places are still somewhere.

however, no matter where I go, no matter what i do, no matter where i fall asleep...

when i wake up, i'm always back on the same beach, the same spot, the same sand.

was this what it was like for you?

how did death feel?

* * *

 

i wonder if you were scared when it happened. i think about this when i walk around this limbo and explore. not quite dead, yet not quite living either.

did you see it coming? when you died, i mean.

how was it for you? i know that i died instantly, so it wasn't very painful.

but you were hit. did it hurt?

did you die slowly and painfully?

or did it happen the same as mine?

* * *

 

honestly, this place is boring. beautiful? perhaps. exciting? non.

really, i wish someone else were here with me. not that i wish someone else to die, of course.

just so that it may be less lonely.

i wonder if it is possible to visit another one's limbo.

is that like tresspassing into a home?

must you invite someone into your space before they can come to you?

you know this place better than me, you've been stuck longer.

in that case, you know you're invited anytime, right?

amami-kun?

* * *

 

ah, you know, you should be my prince, amami. save me from hell, from neverending sadness and loneliness as the clock ticks on.

the nonexistent one, of course.

i'm not sure how time passes in this world. all i know is that whenever i wake up, it's morning again, and everything is back where it was before, like the previous "day" never happened.

really, i don't understand it at all.

could you explain it to me?

* * *

 

either way, i want to tell you something. you can't hear me right now, but i think that after all this time, i've finally found a way.

i found some paper in the fountain, yet it wasn't wet. underneath, an inky substance.

i ran back to the beach, and picked up some feathers. they were white, glowing, and there from the very start.

when i came back to the fountain, i dipped the feather, staining it with the murky ink, and wrote out a sentence for you. the paper doesn't seem to get wet, so i sent it across the water.

you'll know it's from me, because i'll sign it with me name.

see you soon?

* * *

 

a lone letter floats across the sea. none no where it is going, but it travels far and wide, in a set pattern, looking for someone. it reaches it's destination, a green land, an emerald sea, and a boy stands on the side of the beach, as if waiting for something. when the letter arrives, the boy picks it up with trembling hands. on it are marked the words "i miss you" in deep black ink, signed, ouma.

* * *

 

he runs to the fountain and begins to write.

* * *

 

across the same, gray sea, a lone letter floats back. perhaps this one must know where it is going, as it reached it's destination. a lone beach, covered with white feathers, the letter washed ashore next to a sleeping boy. on it, in deep black ink, stained with teardrops, are written the words "wait for me", signed, amami.

* * *

 

_it almost seemed like_

_the days repeated over and over_

_time and time once more_

_yet, their love was strong_

_so they found each other,_

_there and back again_

**Author's Note:**

> this is gay help me
> 
> i think I'M in oumami limbo


End file.
